Prompt: Hearts that might burst
by Papercuts and Butterflies
Summary: Based on the prompt: One of them wakes up because the other is sick and looks after them all day! . So here's a sick!Blaine mini-fanfic for you, just because you're awesome. It's 'just friends'-themed. - Kurt wakes up by Blaine not being in the bed and finds him sick in the bathroom. What will Kurt do to make Blaine feel better? Rated M for a reason.


**A/U: **Based on 's prompt: One of them wakes up one because the other is being sick and looks after them all day.

- Prompt sent by Klaineruntheworld (Tumblr)

A sick!Blaine mini-fan fiction for you, guys. My tumblr is QueerlyKlaine.  
Hope you'll read it and maybe leave a review? Would make my day so, so, so much better.

**WARNING: **detailed description of sexual acts. Don't like, don't read, okay?

(Continuation of the 'just friends'-theme because reasons)

* * *

They'd had their good times, their bad times, their up's and down's but somehow they had managed to keep friendship on a steady ground. Friendship. Kurt knew, oh how he knew they were anything but friends but admitting it to himself wasn't exactly a piece of cake. Since the first time he'd lay eyes on Blaine, standing on the stairway of Dalton Academy, there had been that excruciating attraction and eventually that attraction bloomed into a crush and thereafter a bond so strong that the word 'love' couldn't cover it anymore. But after that – after what Blaine did – he just needed time. Time to recover, time to heal and Blaine seemed to understand that.

An unexpected movement woke Kurt from his heavy sleep, made him jump with surprise. All of sudden Blaine's leg wasn't wrapped protectively around him anymore and the heat radiating from the other boy's body had disappeared.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out, groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Looking out of the window, it appeared still to be night or early morning. Wondering where Blaine might've gone, he stretched with a noisy yawn, grateful that it was the holidays. Taking a break from NYADA was truly satisfying.  
Being in Blaine's house was a new experience. Like, he'd visited, but never slept over and this time – he guessed – it was only because Blaine's parents were out of the country for a week.  
A choking sound from the bathroom made Kurt jump out of the bed in hurry and hurried in direction of the sound. What was –?  
What Kurt saw truly made his stomach twist with concern and his hands clutched into fits.  
Blaine was sitting on his knees, head almost all the way down the toilet, his loose curls coated in sweat. His knuckles had turned white from grasping the toilet seat way too tightly.

Kurt snapped out of his trance-like state and rushed to Blaine's side. The smell of the vomit was sickening and by first thought he would've stormed out of the room but the urge to stay by Blaine's side overruled his impulses.  
"I'm here, don't worry," Kurt whispered as he took Blaine's hair and pulled it up, carefully caressing his sweat-soaked back.

Eventually when Blaine was done, he sank back against the stone-cold tile wall, his face completely ghost-like and his eyes teary.  
"I think I need a bath," His voice was hoarse and weak, clearly in pain. So Kurt rose from the bathroom floor and turned on the water in the bathtub. No words could be linked to how badly he felt about seeing Blaine like this, it was so unlike him. So feeble, so breakable.  
"Let me help you out of your clothes," Kurt offered.

When Blaine finally was undressed – which had been a hard task because of his fragility – but then Kurt guided him to the bathtub and helped him ease into the hot, calming water.  
"Do you need anything? Aspirin? Some hot tea? Should I call a doctor?"  
Kurt wasn't really into the whole 'care-for-sick-people'-thing, but seeing Blaine this sick and washed up, kicked the caring-instinct, but he was completely clueless. How should he know how to take care of an ill person?  
Blaine's lips curved into a tiny smile as he said; "You could wear a nurse costume?" The look on Kurt's face clearly said something like 'I'm gonna cut your balls off', so Blaine hurried to come with another suggestion; "Or you could come into the water with me?"  
And as if he could deny that invitation, he poured perfumed bath salt into the water before undressing – which was only a pair of briefs and a loose T-shirt – and folded the clothes before sinking down in the bathtub, positioning behind Blaine so their chest and back got squeezed together.  
"Sorry about this, Kurt. You should probably go home so you don't get sick, too. " Blaine seemed sad to say it.  
Kurt snorted teasingly. "Pff, don't be silly. I'm staying and taking care of my boy–– my _friend_,"  
He regretted immediately how close he'd been to making a fool out of himself and he hoped deeply that Blaine hadn't comprehended what he'd been about to say. In his thoughts he scolded himself.

"So now I'm going to soap you in and then I'm going to make my world-famous soup." Kurt grinned as he reached for the soap. Blaine turned his head around and planted a series of tiny kisses along Kurt's jaw line, sending a tickling feeling all the way through his body. He had to tell himself a thousand times that they were only friends but his subconscious screamed at him, that friends didn't take bathes together, kissed each other or made out like they did.  
"Oh, so now you're deliberately trying to rub your flu all over me?"  
"Then we could cuddle and watch horror movies?"  
"Horror movies? Nah, let's settle for a musical." Kurt chuckled as Blaine joined in.

Kurt squeezed some of the body shower into his hands before gently rubbing it onto Blaine's well-defined shoulders and back. Blaine sighed with satisfaction. He massaged Blaine's sore muscles, his back, the nape of his neck and his so-fucking-attractive abs.  
"God," Blaine sighed with raw pleasure. Kurt ran his fingertips over Blaine's clear-cut featured chest and he exhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he continued to wash Blaine with the soap.  
".. Kurt"  
"Mh?"  
Kurt hummed, his fingers tracing over the soft skin of Blaine's chest as Blaine leaned closer into his touch. It was clear that they both enjoyed it more than friends were allowed to enjoy each other's touch, too tender, too passionate.  
They knew. They knew this meant more than it was supposed to. But for how long could Kurt deny his feelings, for how long could he run? He pushed the thoughts – the concerns and consequences – out of his head, leaving it to fate (though he didn't believe in such things)  
"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked, voice almost a purr, his hands still caressing Blaine's muscular chest.  
"It could be worse," Blaine replied, his voice quite breathy like he'd just been out on a run. This made a Kurt's lips curl into a pleased smile.  
"Can I do anything to make you feel just a little better?" The hidden agenda in Kurt's question was poorly hidden and Blaine must've realized because he took one of Kurt's hands, slid it along his stomach and down to the place where he'd touched so many times before. Blaine wrapped Kurt's fingers around his shaft as he let out a muffled moan. Kurt squeezed the cock, rubbing the tip with a teasing finger, his lips mouthing along the nape of Blaine's neck.  
"You're so fucking sexy, Blaine," Kurt gasped, his heart beating as fast as a cheetah could sprint, his blood rushing through his body, down to his cock which almost immediately went stiff against Blaine's back.  
"Even when I'm sick?" Blaine groaned, but Kurt could hear the amusement in Blaine's voice so he marked him incautiously with a hickey on his right shoulder, pleased when he saw the flushed mark. Kurt's hand slid over the other guy's solid erection, both of their breathing exhilarated.  
"Even better. Now turn around or I won't give you what you want. " Kurt threatened. The anxiety of being infected by the flu had completely faded away from his brain, all that really mattered was Blaine and pleasure, and oh dear god, how he knew the pleasure Blaine was able to provide. It was his drug, his air.  
Blaine turned around, obviously afraid of not getting what he wanted. It was visible. His eyes burned with lust and even though he looked quite ill, Kurt knew that the desire dominated by far. They repositioned so Kurt's legs was flexed around Blaine's hips and the space was limited. Their scorching bodies was forced together which caused them both to wince when their erections got pressed together, sending jolts of pleasure through them both.  
Sick or not, like he cared, Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine. The meeting of their lips triggered fireworks in his stomach, his fingers grasping intensely to the nape of Blaine's neck, clutching his hair tightly in his fists. This was nothing like their first kiss; it'd been passionate and it'd been unexpected, but it hadn't been with this... With this excruciating lust, with this burning desire that left him shaking.  
"Why is it 'even better' that I'm sick?" Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth, tongues twisting, turning and dancing across one another's.  
"Because you're weak and I can do exactly as I feel like with your body" Kurt smirked but Blaine didn't seem to notice. Instead he centered his mind on rubbing their cocks on each other with an up-and-down movement, making them moan with pleasure and unintentionally losing Kurt's lips in the process.  
"Oh fuck, _Blaine_" Kurt whimpered high-pitched, his nails digging into the soft skin of his lovers back, pushing their bodies closer, so close Kurt feared that Blaine might hear his heart thud desperately in his chest. "You feel so good I think my heart might burst," Kurt exhaled as the rubbing became faster and the friction was so unbelievably, earth-shattering amazing that he couldn't even remember his name for a few seconds.  
"Touch me." Blaine said and he didn't have to ask twice before Kurt's fingers trailed slowly, almost painfully slowly, down, before cupping Blaine's hard length gently. Blaine fell against Kurt, biting tenderly into the beautiful pale skin of Kurt's throat to choke a groan.  
Kurt's fingers traced the contours of Blaine's erection. "I'll make you feel better, I promise," and Blaine seemed to enjoy the sexual promise. He mouthed along Kurt's neck, tiny kisses, and gentle bites. He couldn't help it. Kurt's fingers ran along the shaft of the cock, cupped it in his hands, then beginning a slow pace of up-and-down movements.  
Blaine choked a sob; his sight was blurred, but Kurt guesses that it was because of the flu. Oh he would make him forget all about being sick; he'd even make him forget all about breathing. "Close your eyes, Blaine," he whispered gently into his ear, nibbling at the earlobe for a second.  
When he sensed that Blaine's eyes were closed, he took a firmer grip around the guy's cock which made Blaine groan aloud; "For Christ's sake, Kurt,"  
Knowing that Blaine didn't watch, his hand began to move faster; feeling every vein, enjoying it more than he should – friends, right? He knew how fucked up it sounded but somehow amusing too.  
"Just so you know it; I do this with all my friends," Kurt breathed heavily but the sense of humor wasn't hard to miss and Blaine's lips twitched into a smile.  
"Shut up and make me come, _pal_," Blaine obviously played along and a sound mixed with a moan and a chuckle escaped Kurt's throat. But he did what he could to fulfill Blaine's demand. So his skilled fingers caressed – squeezed - the shaft and very base of Blaine's hard on, his tongue running over the stiff knop of Blaine's nipples, sucking it affectionately. Blaine arched his back, moving his hips in pace with Kurt's hand.  
Blaine's moans, groans and other contrasts of pleasure-sounds swirled into a blur and soon he was chanting Kurt's name loudly. "Kurt, oh fuck Kurt, I'm so –" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before a last movement of Kurt's hand, finished him off; when the wave hit him, the orgasm ripped through him as he spurted on Kurt's hand and his stomach, his teeth clenching tightly together to choke a squeak of pleasure. And then he fell apart, exhausted but satisfied, his forehead bumping on Kurt's shoulder.  
But in that moment; to hear Blaine moan his name, to see what kind of effect he had on him and the way his eyebrows furrowed by the sheer excess of sensation when the orgasm hit him; in that moment he knew he couldn't live without this. The need to satisfy this guy was stronger than any other feeling; both sexually and physically but also emotionally. To see Blaine happy was the greatest gift he could ever receive.  
"So… Did you want to hit the sheets and watch musicals all day long?" Kurt suggested.  
Blaine looked at him, his eyes almost shinning with joy. "Yes – yes of course, but you did promise me your famous tomato soup."  
Kurt grinned as he rose from bathtub, making his throbbing hard on visible to Blaine. "Only if you do something to _this_ when you get better." Kurt smirked when he saw the desire gleaming in Blaine's stare.  
He picked up a towel and unfolded it. "Stop your drooling and let me dry you, pal." And though he said _pal_, he might as well just have said _baby, _or _honey_, because the pure affection in the sentence couldn't even be overlooked by a blind man. And Blaine knew, he had known all along. That's why he was radiating with bliss when he rose from the water and planted a kiss on Kurt's mouth, smiling against those plump cherry-lips, and just like that, they were both sure; they were sure that if their love had survived all this time – through the bad times, too – then it could survive anything.

**Author's note: **_Leave a review, omg, pls? I'll love you forever 3_


End file.
